Herbert Stark
Prince Herbert Stark is twenty-eight years old and was born in 342AC as the second son of Brandon Stark, King in the North. He spent his youth training and learning to fight in order to best serve his family, with his weapon of choice being a heavy warhammer that he uses to devastating effect. Known for breaking hearts and chairs alike, he is married to the beautiful Myra Manderly (sorry ladies) and has two kids named Wyllas and Brandon. He currently resides in Winterfell as part of King Edderion's court where he protects the people from wildlings and bandits, and helps with training the younger generation. Appearance Herbert is an extremely large man. He stands nearly six and a half feet tall, and weighs well over four hundred pounds. Fat, yes, but there is a ton of muscle underneath all that padding. He has blue eyes and very short black hair, with a neatly trimmed goatee on his round face. He has a deep, gruff voice and walks with heavy footsteps that seem to shake the earth. History When Herbert was a child, he was sent to the training yard at a young age, expected to learn to fight and become a great warrior. He had always been a big boy, and he took a liking to using the heavier weapons that other kids his age failed to be able to swing properly, mostly because it made him feel special. He had a grueling schedule and soon grew tired of the hard work, wanting instead to relax more and spend time with his friends, and snatch treats from the kitchen, which he did a lot of. He had an insatiable appetite, and grew rather fat despite his active training, which led many, including his father, to think he was lazy and a failure of a warrior, though in truth he was more than capable. As he got older, more pressure was applied on him to be more like his older brother, Edderion, who was showing natural leadership capabilities as he ran around with a band of boys raising hell while Herb only had a few close friends of his own. Although he was a couple years younger than most of Edderion's Boys, Herbert's sheer size made him a prime target for any of them looking to impress their friends and prove themselves in a fight. Herbert managed to come out on top most of the time, but the constant harassment and fighting definitely wore on him, and he grew more and more agitated until one day he seriously hurt one of them in a brawl and Edderion forbid his boys from picking anymore fights with Herbert after that. During his early teens, it was announced Edderion would be going on a tour of the North with their uncle, Artos Stark. Herbert greatly wanted to go with his brother, and asked his father, but he was denied. He was told he was too young, and to continue his training in Winterfell, which he did, though he was disappointed about not being able to go with Edderion on his tour. However, Edderion's tour was cut short, by the War of the Burning Brand, and Herbert was sent along with Edderion to attend to their uncle in the war. Unlike Edderion, however, Herbert never saw any battle himself. He did get a taste of war, though, and he wasn't sure he liked it much. His brother Edderion was injured with a nasty gash across his chest and had to be nursed back to health for some time before he could resume his tour of the North. When Edderion's tour resumed, Herbert asked once again if he could go along, and to his surprise, his request was accepted this time. Little did he know his family had plans for him in White Harbor and when they arrived he was introduced to Myra Manderly, one of the most beautiful girls Herbert had ever seen. He was quite surprised when he was told they would be getting betrothed, and he would be marrying her soon once he comes of age. He had never really had a girl show much interest in him at all, and now here he was marrying a girl who could make any man happy. In 360AC, Herbert's mother died giving birth to his youngest brother, and his father took it very hard and went into seclusion. Herbert felt bad, as he and his father did not have the best relationship, and despite his father refusing any visitors, Herbert went to see him. The visit did not go well, and they ended up yelling and arguing with each other until Herbert stormed out of the castle with his now pregnant wife and took her to White Harbor where he remained until his father's death in 364AC. While in White Harbor, his wife gave birth to his first son, named Wyllas. When his father died, Herbert travelled back to Winterfell to attend the funeral and the crowning of his brother Edderion as King in the North. A year later, he would name his second son Brandon, to honor his deceased father. He remained in Winterfell afterwards to serve his brother, helping to keep the region safe, and training the young men at the castle. Family * King Brandon XI Stark - 364 AC ** Queen Lysara Royce - 361 AC) *** King [[Edderion Stark|Edderion II Stark]' '(30) **** Queen Alyssa Karstark (27) ***** Prince Edrick Stark (11) ***** Princess Raya Stark (5) *** Prince Herbert Stark (28) **** Myra Manderly (29 ***** Wyllas Stark (10) ***** Brandon Stark (5) *** Prince Cregan Stark *** Princess Berena Stark 349 AC *** Princess Arrana Stark (19) *** Prince Willam Stark 369AC *** Princess Lyarra Stark (17) *** Prince Harrion Stark (10) Category:House Stark Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi